


Pavonine

by navla



Category: AKB48, IZONE (Band), K-pop, NCT (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Fanfiction, Fantasy, Multi, Non-Sexual Submission, Oneshoot, Slice of Life, Songfiction, collection
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navla/pseuds/navla
Summary: Kumpulan oneshoot yang terinspirasi dari lagu-lagu.1. IZ*ONE - Secret Story of The Swan2. Natty - Teddy Bear3. Kim Hyunjin - Around You
Relationships: Hwall/Yeoreum, Jung Sungchan/Jang Wonyoung





	Pavonine

**Author's Note:**

> Jung Sungchan as Zaquan Griggs  
> Jang Wonyoung as Esteria Peirce

**IZ*ONE - Secret Story of The Swan**

_Would you listen to a fairy tale-like story_   
_The secret, secret, secret that we made_   
_Between two of us, two of us, two of us_

♡♡♡

"Tidak bisa dilepas?" tanya Esteria kala itu, yang membuatnya malu setengah mati setelah bertanya pada pemuda itu.

Zaquan terkekeh gemas, "Apakah kamu ingin melihatnya?"

Lalu pemuda itu mengecup bibirnya, kecupan ringan itu seperti sentuhan bulu, lembut namun hanya sekejap. Esteria membuka matanya saat dirasanya Zaquan menjauhkan wajahnya. Mata sapphire Esteria membulat.

Seorang pemuda berdiri di hadapannya, topeng kelabu yang selalu dipakainya telah menghilang. Sehingga Esteria kini bisa melihat wajahnya. Matanya berwarna hazel. Esteria hampir tidak bisa menahan jemarinya untuk menelusuri pipi Zaquan yang terlihat lembut.

"Apakah kamu terkejut?" tanya Zaquan.

"Oh, yes. Bagaimana kamu melakukannya? Apakah ini salah satu trik sulap?" tanya Esteria.

♡♡♡

Esteria mengulum senyumnya. Malam itu adalah malam terakhirnya bertemu Zaquan di taman belakang kamarnya. Ia telah bertemu Zaquan sejak tiga minggu lalu, saat ayahnya marah besar setelah mengetahui bahwa kotak berisi pedang yang diberikan oleh sang Raja kepadanya hilang. Kelompok detektif S.I.S (Secret Investigation Service) pun diundang untuk menyelidiki kasus ini. Organisasi ini memiliki reputasi yang tinggi dengan bayaran yang juga mahal. Namun anehnya, seluruh anggotanya diharuskan selalu menggunakan topeng yang menutupi wajah bagian atas mereka. Dan rumornya, anggotanya tidak dibolehkan untuk menjalin hubungan asmara sebelum berumur 28 tahun. Sementara Zaquan adalah anggota termuda S.I.S. Ia baru saja lulus kuliah, umurnya 21 tahun.

Ia bertemu dengan Zaquan pertama kali saat pemuda itu tersesat saat memeriksa rumah Esteria, sehingga Zaquan pun terpisah dari rekan-rekannya. Pemuda itu awalnya bertanya pada Esteria jalan untuk menuju ruangan depan, namun akhirnya mereka malah menghabiskan tiga jam untuk mengobrol. Matahari bersinar hangat dan menyinari taman belakang pada hari itu. Bunga-bunga daisy menari saat tertiup angin. Dua buah angsa plastik berenang-renang di atas kolam kecil, mainan milik adik Esteria yang masih kecil.

Mereka banyak mengobrol, bercerita tentang kehidupan di dunia yang melelahkan, ataupun hanya berbicara soal hal-hal kecil. Atau bermain dengan angsa-angsa kecil dengan kail yang memiliki magnet di ujungnya. Sesederhana itu, tapi tetap menyenangkan bagi Esteria.

Namun, Esteria sadar kalau mereka tidak bisa bersama. Zaquan terikat oleh organisasinya, yang tidak diperbolehkan untuk menikah sebelum umur 28 tahun dan tanpa berpacaran dahulu. Jika ketahuan, bisa dikeluarkan dari organisasi tanpa peduli jabatannya. Sementara Esteria terikat dengan orang tuanya. Keluarganya termasuk dengan keluarga yang terpandang, dan ibunya ingin ia bisa menikah dengan seorang pangeran.

Jemari Esteria menggesek tempat sendok emas yang berbentuk angsa di atas meja. Friksinya yang kasar membuat pikirannya kembali hadir di tengah pesta ini. Ia menoleh pada ibunya, yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa orang teman wanitanya. Wajahnya merona cerah, setelah beberapa minggu ini selalu stress karena berusaha menenangkan sang ayah yang marah karena pedang hadiah sang raja itu dicuri. Hari ini adalah hari yang baik. Sebuah pesta digelar untuk merayakan kembalinya pedang itu ke tangan ayahnya.

Dan seperti biasa, ibunya tidak akan melewatkan sebuah pesta pun tanpa mengenalkannya pada pria yang berstatus tinggi baru.

Sudut matanya menangkap barisan pria dengan jas yang menggunakan topeng. Esteria menggigit bibir dalamnya, lalu bergeser ke dekat ibunya dan berbisik.

"Ibu, apakah aku boleh ke kamar mandi?"

Sang ibu pun akhirnya melihat ke arahnya, lalu mendesah pelan, "Baiklah Esther, tapi jangan lama-lama, ya? Kamu mungkin tidak ingin ketinggalan menemui Tuan Muda Calliwell. Dia sangat tampan dan ..."

Esteria pun meninggalkan ruangan. Ia tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata ibunya lagi. Hari ini adalah hari yang baik bagi orang tuanya. Tapi hari ini juga adalah hari terakhir ia bisa melihat Zaquan. Setelah kasus ini selesai, Zaquan akan kembali ke markas bersama rekan-rekannya, mungkin menyelidiki kasus baru di kota lain. Sementara ia akan terus tinggal di rumah megah ini, tanpa dibolehkan oleh ibunya untuk bermain keluar tanpa diikuti oleh seorang pelayan.

Ia sudah tahu, hubungan mereka ini tidak ada masa depannya. Jadi jangan mengkhawatirkan hatinya. Esteria hanya ingin sekali lagi melihat wajah Zaquan tanpa topengnya dan menjadikan hari ini sebagai kenangan. Kalau hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia bisa melihatnya, tidak apa-apa.

Esteria berdiri di bawah pohon apel yang tumbuh subur di dekat kolam. Sepatu kacanya berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu taman. Tidak ada kelinci yang berlompatan seperti biasa, namun sepasang angsa mainan itu masih berenang pelan, bergerak karena gelombang air yang ditimbulkan oleh ikan-ikan yang berenang di bawahnya.

"Esther," panggil Zaquan. Pemuda itu merunduk saat ada ranting pohon apel yang menghalangi jalannya. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah berada di samping Esteria. "Merindukanku?" tanyanya.

Sepertinya hal itu tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Mereka pun duduk di kursi taman. Pohon apel itu telah tumbuh begitu besar sehingga bisa menutupi mereka dari pelayan yang lewat. "Bagaimana caranya kamu kabur dari pesta?" tanya Esteria.

Zaquan menyeringai, gigi taringnya yang mempesona terlihat di balik bibirnya. "Aku bilang pada ketua bahwa aku meninggalkan sesuatu di dalam mobil. Aku tidak melihatmu di pesta jadi aku tahu kamu ada di sini."

Esteria tersenyum, "Cukup cerdik."

"Kamu sangat cantik malam ini, apakah ini semua untukku?"

"Coba tebak?"

Zaquan mengulum senyumnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Esteria. Esteria kembali menutup matanya, menikmati sensasi hubungan rahasia seperti ini. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, kupu-kupu mulai beterbangan di dalam perutnya. Bagaimana kalau ibu melihatnya? Ia ingin ibu melihatnya seperti ini, tapi ia juga takut kalau ibunya marah.

Esteria membuka mata, butiran cahaya berwarna ungu beterbangan di sekitar matanya. Ah, ia tidak menyadari hal itu sebelumnya karena terlalu lama menutup mata. Saat menjauhi matanya, butiran itu pun mengilang di udara.

"Namanya Violaire, serbuk sihir yang bisa menghilangkan topeng ilusi ini dari pandangan," kata Zaquan.

Esteria tidak pernah percaya keajaiban, apalagi sihir. Pengasuhnya, Bibi Bryton, selalu berkata bahwa tidak ada yang namanya ibu peri di dunia ini. Dia harus bekerja keras supaya menjadi gadis yang anggun dan terampil demi mendapatkan suami yang memiliki status tinggi. Dengan begitu, keluarganya akan menjadi lebih terpandang di mata orang lain.

Namun melalui Zaquan, ia akhirnya percaya. Esteria begitu tertarik dengan Violaire ini, sehingga ia menanyakannya pada Zaquan.

"Violaire ini hanya bisa dimunculkan setelah um .. berciuman, kalau begitu efeknya berapa lama?"

"Efeknya sebenarnya tergantung bagaimana ciumannya, tapi kira-kira selama setengah jam," jelas Zaquan. "Dan hanya orang yang ia cium saja yang bisa melihat wajah di balik topeng ini."

Esteria merona. Hari ini adalah hari yang terakhir. Ia tidak perlu lagi berbohong pada ibu soal kenapa ia sering tidak ada di dalam kamar saat sang ibu mencarinya. Jadi mereka pun menghabiskan malam itu dengan mengobrol di kursi taman sambil menikmati pemandangan taman yang disirami cahaya rembulan. Dua angsa mainan itu masih terombang-ambing di dalam air. Kadang-kadang berdekatan dengan temannya, namun kini mereka berjauhan satu sama lain.

Hingga jam pun akhirnya berdentang, menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi jam akan menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Pesta akan usai, dan Zaquan harus benar-benar pergi kali ini. Esteria sebenarnya tidak rela, tapi hal ini demi kebaikan mereka berdua. Demi pekerjaan Zaquan, dan demi hubungan Esteria dengan orang tuanya.

Zaquan meletakkan jemarinya di atas jemari Esteria, ia menatapnya lembut, namun ada kerisauan di baliknya. Bibirnya bergetar pelan, sebelum akhirnya ia mengucapkan sesuatu, "Esteria, maukah kamu menungguku?"

Esteria menatap Zaquan dengan lembut, ia berkedip pelan. Untuk berapa lama? Hati manusia mudah berubah jika mereka berpisah jauh. Ia menarik tangannya yang ada di bawah jemari Zaquan.

"Kamu harus pergi," katanya dengan senyum manis, jemarinya membelai pipi Zaquan. Topeng itu telah kembali menutupi wajah pemuda itu bagian atas. Namun, Esteria tidak mencium bibir pemuda itu lagi untuk menghilangkan topeng ilusi itu.

Zaquan pun pergi. Esteria menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya, menahan tetesan air mata yang ingin keluar. Namun sebenarnya, ia tidak tahu kalau efek Violaire hanya berlaku pada satu orang saja. Yang itu artinya, hanya Esteria yang bisa melihat wajah Zaquan seumur hidupnya.

Mungkin suatu saat nanti mereka akan bertemu, entah masa yang akan datang, ataupun di kehidupan selanjutnya.


End file.
